


На Темискире вечное лето

by LuckyLa



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLa/pseuds/LuckyLa
Summary: Диана не знает, что такое осень. На Темискире вечное лето - небеса над ней синие, словно море пролилось ввысь, земли плодородны, луга зелены, а реки полноводны круглый год. Лето Темискиры кружит Диане во снах голову нежными руками матери и её сказками, зеленью лугов под копытами коня и смехом Антиопы. Синевой глаз Стива, которые затмевают и небо, и море.





	На Темискире вечное лето

**Author's Note:**

> Ну а что, зря нам, что ли, совместную ночь показывали?
> 
> Мне нужно было хоть чем-то облегчить боль от концовки фильма.

Хоть Диана и убила Ареса, настоящего Ареса, война не прекращается. Люди всё также воюют, и Диана чувствует, как стонет от боли пропитанная кровью земля.   
  
_Во имя кого вы собираете эту кровавую жатву?_  
  
Стив погибает осенью.  
  
Диана не знает, что такое осень. На Темискире вечное лето - небеса над ней синие, словно море пролилось ввысь, земли плодородны, луга зелены, а реки полноводны круглый год. Лето Темискиры кружит Диане во снах голову нежными руками матери и её сказками, зеленью лугов под копытами коня и смехом Антиопы. Синевой глаз Стива, которые затмевают и небо, и море.   
  
Вождь рассказывает ей о временах года. Сказания его народа прекрасны и завораживающи, и Диана слушает их также, как слушала раньше истории матери.  
  
Осень - пора сбора урожая, пожинания плодов своих трудов, пора почитания ушедших. А ещё - пора начала перемен.  
  
Стив погибает осенью близ неизвестной деревушки, которая никогда больше не познает звука человеческого голоса. Его могила запорошена ранним снегом и Диана думает, сможет ли она когда-нибудь снова смотреть на снег как на что-то волшебное. Она ненавидит осень и скучает по лету, но пока что не чувствует себя в праве вернуться. Она должна почтить память ушедшего, верно? И если единственное почитание, которое было бы нужно Стиву - это прекращение войны, она не вернётся домой, пока не сделает всё для этого.  
  
Бои продолжаются и зимой. Холод проникает под доспехи. и иногда Диане кажется, что её кровь замёрзла. Что её сердце - один большой полый кусок льда. Она знает, что холод не нанесёт вреда ей - в венах её бежит сила, что даровал ей Зевс. Никто не сможет обуздать эту силу, даже холод. Вождь говорит ей, что зима - пора покоя. В его краях все войны затихали, стоило землям укрыться снегом, а рекам оказаться скованными льдом. Словно этот же холод сковывал и огонь битвы в человеческих сердцах. Он рассказывает ей о медведицах, что рожают медвежат зимой. В самые лютые морозы, когда холод и смерть, кажется, торжествуют свою победу, под землёй, укрытые снегами, защищенные теплом матери, приходят в мир новые жизни.  
  
Ночью Диане снится медведица, хотя она и не встречала их ни разу. Она идёт по заснеженному лесу, и снег под её лапами тает, сменяясь светлой, молодой травой. Рядом смешно семенит медвежонок, шустро переставляя пушистые лапы. У медвежонка глаза ярче неба над Темискирой, глубже моря и ранят острее лучшего из мечей амазонок. У медвежонка глаза Стива, и взглянув на медведицу, Диана сталкивается со взглядом собственных глаз.  
  
Зимой Диана, принцесса Темискиры, нарушает данное слово и, попрощавшись с друзьями, возвращается домой. Когда она уходит, она слышит, как Самир говорит Чарли, что скоро весна.  
  
Весна - это время надежды. Время пробуждения. И когда Диана кричит, давая жизнь младенцу, по всем законам природы слишком слабому, чтобы выжить, она отчаянно пытается верить в слова, что отдаются в её голове голосом Вождя.   
  
_Весна - время торжества жизни над смертью._  
  
Диана не просит Иполлиту позаботиться о ребёнке. Та и так сделает это. Любовь, что плещется в глазах королевы, стоит той лишь взглянуть на ребёнка, та же самая, которую Диана читала в глазах матери всю свою жизнь.  
  
Девочка слаба, но выживет. Более того, целительницы сказали, что она проживёт долгую, очень долгую жизнь - несмотря на смертного отца, она родилась Амазонкой. И годы её будут течь плавно, как у любой из их рода. Она не познает быстротечность дней смертных. Диана нарекает её Элпидой* и жаждет увидеть каждый день из прожитых дочерью тысячелетий.  
  
Вот только она помнит кровь Антиопы на своих руках. Война большого мира уже прорвалась на остров однажды.  
  
Диана, принцесса Темискиры, возвращается в большой мир накануне наступления лета. Небеса затянуты дымом, зелёные луга распаханы взрывами, а земля всё так же стонет от крови.  
  
Но истинное лето Дианы, как и её сердце - на Темискире. Живёт, дышит и смеётся. Лето Дианы смотрит в чистое небо глазами мёртвого Стива Тревора. Оно не знает пока что ни потерь, ни тягостей, ни горя.  
  
Заканчивается одна война, начинается другая. Сменяют друг друга года и десятилетия.   
  
Люди всё также воюют, всё также собирают свою кровавую жатву во имя гордыни и тщеславия.   
  
Принцесса Темискиры воюет на каждой из человеческих войн. Она уже и не помышляет о том, чтобы вернуться домой. Как бы не томилось болью сердце в тоске по лету.  
  
Ведь теперь Диана сражается не ради долга мёртвому и не ради людей. Она идёт в бой ради того, чтобы её лету никогда не пришлось познать боль наступления осени.   
  
_Нет зверя страшнее, чем медведица, что защищает своих медвежат по весне_  
  
*Элпида - надежда (греч.)


End file.
